


Panacea

by viewfromthe34thfloor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewfromthe34thfloor/pseuds/viewfromthe34thfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The memory of Scott, of everything about Scott, throws her off and calms her at the same time, and then Isaac - he excites her. Because when Allison thinks about Scott, it’s all about the certainty, but when she thinks about Isaac, it’s all about the anticipation. Allison comes to the certain, damning realisation that she wants both."</p>
<p>Allison and Isaac decide to convince Scott that they're better as a threesome than a duo. </p>
<p>Minor dubious consent. Definitely a little wtf pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the 100 Most Beautiful Words in the English Language List: panacea - a solution for all problems. Set between 3a and 3b.

“So, uh, I was wondering if it’d be an issue for you if I asked Allison out. You know, on a date.” Scott and Isaac are sitting on the couch playing video games when Isaac eventually summons enough courage to release the words which have been crowding his mouth for most of the afternoon. He can’t rip his eyes from the screen, where they’re trained on the back of Luigi, Scott’s avatar who is a good few seconds ahead of him, but werewolf senses mean he hears Scott’s sharp intake of breath, and then - shit. Scott doesn’t even attempt to turn the corner, so Luigi is screaming as he falls from Rainbow Road. When Isaac looks up, Scott’s eyes are shining; he thinks that maybe he’s read the whole situation wrong, and of course Scott is still in love with Allison and what the hell did Isaac think he was going to say? Then Scott shrugs and turns back to the screen, just in time to see his character deposited back onto the track. “Sure dude, whatever you want,” he mumbles, flatly. The words are just a little bit taut, but the rush of adrenaline that courses through Isaac stops him questioning it further. He does notice that Scott stops taking it easy on him in their race championships after that point though… Final score, Scott 9, Isaac 2.

\---

Isaac and Allison are sitting in the cafeteria, heads bent over a math assignment and half a plate of fries between them when Isaac makes his move. He and Allison have been hanging out a lot, and their friendship is lighthearted, teasing, but Isaac isn’t so blind that he doesn’t notice the way that Allison looks at him, sometimes. It’s been happening more and more lately, those moments when her gaze reaches his lips and her breathing hitches, her heart-rate rabbiting. To begin with, Isaac found it inhibiting, feeling Allison’s reaction to him - he worried it was a joke, somehow, even though he knew it was impossible that Allison could manipulate her physiological reactions. Still, it’s taken weeks to build up to this point, weeks of being paralysed by the arch of her eyebrows and the depth of her dimples and the curve of the bow of her lips. He trusts her, and he’s almost sure of her response, so the words slip out easily. “Allison… Can I take you out, on a date?” The way that she looks at him puts a freeze on his heart, because it’s shocked and worried and so fucking apologetic that Isaac’s on his feet before he can let her respond, already hearing her say ‘no’ and ‘sorry’ and ‘I didn’t realise you felt like that,’ before she’s even opened her mouth. He’s turned away, his brain already shutting down, when he hears Allison’s words, shot through with nerves. “Isaac; I have a proposition for you.”

\---

For Allison, Isaac has been the perfect balm for almost dying, almost losing the one family member she has left. It’s mostly because she knows she can trust Isaac, doesn’t need werewolf senses to know that he’d never lie to her, that he forgave her for the long-ago violence almost immediately. Mostly. But sometimes, it’s more than just that. Sometimes, it’s the way that her eyes fall on him when she’s not concentrating in class - finding him leaning his forehead on his palm when he’s struggling with a math question. Or how his slow, uncertain smile is becoming more frequent, and when she causes it, her answering smile feels like it might split her jaw in two. Not to mention how he spends the hour of art class adding to a canvas, sucking on the end of a paintbrush and the perfectness of the image makes a familiar heat built between Allison’s legs.

It’s that slow-burning desire that pulls her back to Scott. It’s always sex that has her thinking about Scott, and she can’t admit it out loud - no, not even to Lydia - but she misses how Scott’s body covered hers so well. Her mind keeps reminding her of his quirked eyebrow as he tipped her over the edge, demanding she looked into her eyes. Oh, and the silk curls of his hair under her hands as she pulled him tight against her, or the deliberateness of his touch, even when they were in public. The memory of Scott, of everything about Scott, throws her off and calms her at the same time, and then Isaac - he excites her. Because when Allison thinks about Scott, it’s all about the certainty, but when she thinks about Isaac, it’s all about the anticipation. Allison comes to the certain, damning realisation that she wants both.

\---

Werewolf senses are all well and good, Scott realises as he’s manhandled in the hallway of his own home, if only you pay fucking attention to them. He’s a combination of petrified and amused, because he didn’t feel that familiar flood of apprehension that he was used to in a dangerous situation, but the person - people? - who are attacking him obviously know him, because they’ve blindfolded him and they've bound his hands, and the rope and the mask are both covered in wolfsbane, so strong that his eyes are streaming. It gets even more bizarre when he feels a pair of hands, light and teasing as they pull off his clothes, stripping him down to his underwear and pushing him onto the couch. There’s a pause, long and tinged with anticipation, and then his blindfold is removed and Scott blinks away the tears from the wolfsbane to see Allison. And Isaac. He huffs out a laugh, a little worried, a lot confused. The fact that Allison is naked other than the inky matching underwear set, and Isaac’s watching her intently - that only adds to his confusion.

Scott is wide-eyed and questioning and Allison has to remind herself why she’s doing this, knowing that once they get through this awkward phase everything will make sense. She stalks over to the couch, heels making her legs look a mile long and her hair cascading over her shoulders. Scott still hasn’t said a word and she can’t let herself worry, because she knows him, she really does, and she can’t consider the possibility that he’s going to reject her. Not now. Not in front of Isaac. Meeting his eyes, she straddles Scott, glad that his hands are bound so they he can’t stop her lowering her mouth to his neck, kissing and biting the soft skin behind his ear, the line of his jaw, peppering his face with brief kisses until she’s breathless and she just sighs the words “I want you” against his skin. Before he can respond she breaks, catching his lips against hers so they can kiss properly, and it feels like coming home. She can’t meet his eyes when she breaks away though, and so she’s staring at where he’s biting the corner of his lip when she speaks again; “I want you both.”

Scott’s groan is so wanting it could have come from the soundtrack of a porn film, Allison finds herself thinking, and he can’t be adverse to the idea of sharing her with Isaac (she still can’t even let herself think the word ‘threesome’ because it’s so cheesy and anyway, this is about more than just sex, right?) because she can feel how he’s hard underneath her all at once. His words, when he finds them, sound like they’ve come from a different galaxy, even though they’re filled with Scott’s typically mischievous humour, “Can we _please_ take this upstairs before my mother gets home?” Isaac huffs out a nervous laugh and Allison shoots him a _keep cool_ glance, peeling herself off of Scott before untying his hands. She leads both boys - her boys - up the stairs, the route to Scott’s room familiar after all this time.

\---

Once they’re all upstairs, Allison doesn’t pause for a second before grabbing both Scott and Isaac’s hands, dragging them forwards before either of them could start to feel awkward. Scott can’t quite believe it, that he’s in his room with his ex-girlfriend and one of his closest friends, and by the look on Isaac’s face, he’s feeling a little out of his depth too. It’s crazy, especially considering how turned on Scott is, but when Isaac meets his gaze Scott can’t help but grin, and Isaac returns the look with a smile that’s far less shy than usual. He’s not sure whether it’s because they’re both werewolves that means he knows exactly how Isaac’s feeling right now, or whether any teenage boy would be reacting this way to Allison, almost naked. He wonders, absentmindedly for a moment, until Allison drops Scott’s hand and turns to Isaac, tilting her face upwards and closing the space between them until they’re kissing. They’re slow, tentative, at first, and Scott is surprised to find that his stomach is churning with jealousy but his dick is getting even harder, and he’s confused and desperate all at once. He wants to be where Isaac is, tongue licking into Allison’s hungry mouth. He wants to be where Allison is, curving her hands into Isaac’s hair so that he makes keening noises whilst they kiss. He wants it all.

Isaac’s eyes fall closed when Allison kisses him; a kiss that’s part _thank you_ and part promise that everything’s gonna be okay. Her lips are teasing, frustrating, and when she draws short nails down the nape of his neck, he can’t stop himself pulling her closer. It’s easy to pick her up, broad hands gathering around her waist, lifting her until she’s straddling him and there’s not even room for a whisper between them. Isaac still can’t believe it, that this is Allison in his arms, that this isn’t a dream, that she listened to him and didn’t laugh, wasn’t disgusted - and more than that, that _Scott is still here…_ His eyes open a crack, hands still skimming over the small of Allison’s back, counting her vertebrae. Scott is still here. He’s leaning against the wall watching them, his mouth looking pleasingly swollen, his arousal immediately obvious through the thin material of his boxers. When he notices Isaac’s gaze, he raises one eyebrow in that stupid, adorable gesture that’s had Isaac’s heart hammering for months, and he takes a step forward before speaking; “Allison, I think we need to help Isaac with all those clothes he’s wearing.” His voice is throaty and compelling and Isaac feels like someone’s replaced his blood with something far, far hotter. Scott refuses to break the eye contact between them, even as he slides a hand under the hem of Isaac’s t shirt, even as Allison unbuttons Isaac’s jeans. It’s all he can do to not fall to his knees, offer to blow Scott right there.

It doesn’t matter how hard he pinches himself, Scott isn’t waking up - and anyway, this whole situation is far more explicit than any dream he’s had in the past. He could feel Isaac’s eyes on his mouth as he pulled off his t-shirt, the intensity of his gaze disconcerting and yet making his cock jump at the same time. Allison’s managed to pull off Isaac’s jeans and so now they’re all mostly naked, almost naked, and Scott’s watching his ex-girlfriend wrap herself around the long torso of his beta, still not quite sure this is real. It sounds real enough though when Isaac raises his hands to Allison’s collarbones, chasing a path down the straps of her bra, cupping her breasts and that breathy moan - that’s a sound that Scott is painfully familiar with. It’s effortless, the way he moves behind Allison, undoing her bra, pressing soft kisses against her neck until she throws her head back onto his shoulder and shudders against him. Scott can’t remember ever having been his hard before, desperate now to touch Allison, and Isaac - either of them. Both of them. When Scott looks up now, one hand knotted in Alli’s hair - Isaac’s looking at him with a knowing smile, as if they’ve got a shared line into one another’s brains. Isaac relinquishes his hold on Allison and she sighs her dismay, quieting when Scott backs her onto the bed, hovering over her and trying to memorise every inch of the prairies of her skin, the shadows and curves and taut lines of her. Starting at the slope of her shoulder, Scott kisses his way down her body, relishing how familiar and yet new she was to him, trying to remember exactly the pressure she’d always relished against her breasts, the friction of his body between her thighs - licking at the soft v of her knees, kissing the swirls of her fingertips. He’s got one finger hooked over the edge of her panties, ready to drag them down, tease her more, when she stops him, her thumb lifting his chin until they were eye to eye and she licks her lips ( _oh, and she knows what that does to him_ , _has him right on the edge of falling apart, right then_ ) and says, cleary; “Isaac.”

Isaac knows what Allison wants. He’s known what she wants from him ever since that day in the cafeteria where he’d been able to feel the arousal, the anticipation, the nerves radiating from her. He knows too, that he’ll never forget that it only took eight words for her to have him convinced, eight words to have him hard as hell in the middle of the school day; _sometimes I think about your tongue on me_. So yeah, when she says his name Isaac wastes no time in sliding between her legs, pushing her panties aside and licking a slow stripe from her core to her clit. Getting the opportunity to get her off feels like a prize, so he savours it - dragging his lips over her clit over and over again because of the stuttering breaths it awards him, teasing with his tongue until he can feel her thighs tensing, her back arching. Allison had kept it together until now - faking the confidence to get Scott into this room, calming Isaac when he’d begun to second guess their plan - but this, now - she hadn’t planned for this. That Isaac would be able to lead her to such an easy climax, that Scott would stand back and watch someone else hold her down and lap at her clit until she was on the precipice of a great orgasm - no. She hadn’t been expecting this. She’s so caught up in the surprise of how well it’s going that Isaac managed to surprise her again, fixing his mouth against her clit and teasing with her tongue, werewolf strength too much for her to push him away. It’s just the right side of too much, and all at once Allison is tumbling over the edge, orgasm pulsing through her like a tidal wave.

Scott never realised how hot it would be, having a ring-side view of Allison, desperate to come, Allison, mid orgasm, Allison, beautiful and sated after someone else had got her off. It’s all he can do not to drop his hand into his boxers and jack himself off watching, but there’s something stopping him. It’s the same something that has him pulling Isaac towards him as he sits up between Allison’s legs, dragging him into a kiss which is only partially about wanting and mostly about fighting for dominance. Or it is to start with, anyway, until Scott tastes Allison on Isaac’s lips and then he’s licking into his mouth, desperate to chase that taste of hot, sweet need that’s so intoxicating. Kissing Isaac makes Scott shaky in a way that’s never happened before - unexpected - and Allison must agree because when Scott opens his eyes, she’s watching intensely, flustered. He looks away, to Isaac, and there’s a red blush across his beta’s cheeks. That’s when Allison says, smugly; “See, I told you he’d be into it,” and all at once, Scott realises he’s been duped. Looking between them - Allison, still breathless from the orgasm, Isaac, barely able to meet his eye - he raises an eyebrow, and waits.

No one speaks, but Isaac blushes more furiously, and eventually Allison pats the bed, and Scott sits down. Moving languidly, she crawls into his lap, arms around his neck and pressing kisses to his clavicle, his jawline, anywhere she can reach. She whispers in his ear, “What I want, please Scott, is for Isaac to fuck me.” There’s a pause, and Scott finds himself holding his breath. “And what Isaac wants, is for _you_ to fuck _him_.” Scott’s eyes fixate on Isaac, who can’t meet his eye for a long moment but then looks up and nods. Allison is still straddling Scott’s lap, and he’s not sure, not until Allison runs her hands down his boxers and it’s enough to convince him, because she’s palming around him until he’s so hard that he can’t even remember what the potential issue is anymore. He swallows thickly, eyes pressed shut - far too wanting to even try and argue with them. When his eyes fall open again, Isaac’s naked and Allison’s handing him a bottle of lube, before dropping to her knees in from of Isaac.

Scott can’t watch as Allison starts to blow Isaac, licking a long stripe up his cock and engulfing the head into her mouth, because it’s too obscene. Instead, he takes his time kissing along the wave of Isaac’s shoulder, using his thumb, coated in lube, to press into his hot, tight hole. Pressing forwards, he leans into Isaac, feeling the tension ebb and fall away, just able to see Allison bobbing over his cock, and he suddenly realises that the two of them have Isaac suspended between them. Scott drops his head, breathing hard against Isaac’s shoulder blade as he pushes another finger into Isaac, until he’s trembling in the middle of Scott and Allison; Scott can feel him pushing back against his scissoring digits, and his high pitched moans are hotter than anything that he’s ever heard. Scott pulls his hand away and watches Allison for a moment, absently kissing along Isaac’s shoulder as Allison looks up at him, and he realises that the balance has shifted; now, he and Allison are the ones communicating about how to wreck Isaac, absolutely. He smirks. It’s a powerful feeling.

And Allison must be able to tell that Scott’s right at the edge of something, because she tugs Isaac to the edge of the bed, sinking back into the dishevelled cushions without taking her eyes from him. Lining him up with her, she pulls him into her all at once, so his long torso is a bridge over her and their hips are rocking together like they were made for this. It amazes Scott, and he gets lost in watching them for a few moments, until Allison meets his eye and grins, wickedly. “You need to fuck him.” It’s more than enough to spur him into motion.

Isaac can’t see Scott as he pours a long drizzle of lube onto his cock, but he feels Scott palm his jutting hip even as he carries on fucking into Allison - _he’s fucking Allison, FUCK_ \- and then Scott’s erection is pressed against his ass and Allison just managed to distract him, capturing his lips with a kiss - as Scott pushed inside him. For Scott, the feeling is almost too intense, because it’s hot and tight and holy christ Isaac’s resisting him - nothing like fucking Allison, and he can’t even stop to breath, to check that Isaac’s all right. He manages to slide forward, little at a time, until he’s as deep as he can go and Isaac’s bottoming out in Allison and they’re all still for a moment, savouring the feeling - how full they are, how connected they all are - and then Isaac grind back against him and Allison breathes out a curse. Scott’s feeling light headed as he draws back, then pressing back in, hips snapping back and forward because he needs this now, he seriously needs to fuck Isaac, and hard. He can’t work out what’s hotter, watching his own cock slide into Isaac, over and over, or seeing Allison drawing Isaac into her in this insistent rhythm, crass desire written all over her face.

It’s better than Allison ever imagined. Even better than those times she’d let herself daydream about the idea that maybe the boys would be interested, curled up in her bed in a silent house, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to convince herself that the hand on her breasts was Scott’s or the fingers inside her were Isaac’s. It had always made her come so intensely, fantasising about the two of them fucking her and fucking each other but now, here, it’s nothing like what she’d painted on the inside of her eyelids. It’s so much better. Because Isaac’s hand is twisted into her hair and he’s pulling it a little - maybe unintentionally, but she doesn’t care, it’s hot - as he fucks her. Every few strokes, she sees Isaac’s face shudder as Scott presses that perfect place inside him, and both boys must be trying so damn hard not to lose it completely, not to shift just from the intensity of it. Allison feels like she could almost transform from her human shape into something more, like her core had turned into a furnace - so how Isaac’s stopping himself digging wolf claws into her shoulders is a small miracle, she thinks. She can tell he’s starting to come close to orgasm by the way he groans, low and throaty in her ear, and she wants to be the one to toss him over the edge.

“Isaac, watch.” The two words are so hard to exhale but he hears her, and he raises his body a little higher, still cantering his hips forward to thrust into her at a heady pace. She grins at him wantonly, making sure his eyes follow her hand as she reaches down to the apex of her thighs, where they’re joined and starts touching herself. Allison knows she could have come just from the pressure of him grinding against her, but this, watching Isaac watch her fall apart - this is even more satisfying. She points two fingers into a v and slides them down either side of her clit, the heels of her hand pressing against her public bone, teasing herself even as Isaac increases the tempo of his thrusts. She must be getting to him, she thinks as she starts to circle around the spiral of her own orgasm, because her usually quiet boy is whispering a litany of debauched phrases into her ear and his hips are pistoning back and forward so fast that Allison barely has a chance to choke out “holy shit” before he crashes, pulsing inside her and then her muscles are clenching around him as she comes too.

It’s the combination of seeing Allison, her head thrown back in ecstasy and the sensation of Isaac stuttering underneath him that trips Scott, and he feels the orgasm build from deep within him and there’s no way he could could back, not for a second more. He pulls out just as it hits him, shooting hot streams of cum over Isaac’s creamy skin, sweet release dimming his vision. Everything’s hot and sticky and they’re a complete mess, but looking over at Isaac’s disbelieving face, at Alli’s smug expression, Scott can’t help but laugh, breathlessly. “How fucking long have you guys been planning this for?” The tension’s broken and all at once both of them are on top of him at the same time, Isaac licking at his swollen lips whilst Allison pins down his arms. She’s biting her bottom lip when she replies for them both; “Scott, this is just the beginning.”

Somehow Scott can’t bring himself to mind.


End file.
